


Лавка мистера Малфоя

by Mild_Ale, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	Лавка мистера Малфоя

Драко давно стал лучшим в своем деле. Еще пятнадцать лет назад ему приходилось переступать через свою гордость, соблюдать инкогнито и буквально зазывать клиентов через рекламу в «Пророке» (и не только): «Зелья и снадобья от потомственного колдуна! 100% гарантия даже при самых деликатных вопросах!». Сейчас же клиенты находили его сами, репутация давно говорила за него.

Украдкой Драко бросил взгляд на небольшой портрет учителя, висевший на почетном месте между окном и полкой с готовыми снадобьями: разлить известность и закупорить смерть? Скорее уж средство от простатита и универсальный похудатель Малфоя. Интересы простых обывателей были куда приземленнее, и Драко не возражал, пока были желающие платить за слабительное звонкой монетой. 

Конечно, ему бы хотелось в науку, быть свободным художником, экспериментировать над составами зелья бессмертия... Но Скорпиусу нужна была новая метла, эльфам тоже хотелось есть, да и матери нужно было помогать. Поэтому Драко вернулся к разделочной доске и продолжил нарезать амарант — цветы этого растения использовались минимум в десяти разных эликсирах, от восстанавливающих зелий до возбуждающих смесей. 

Мерное постукивание ножа о доску было прервано звоном колокольчика. Вытерев руки о полотенце, Драко натянул приветливую улыбку и вышел в зал. Его помощница была в отпуске, поэтому с посетителями приходилось общаться самому. 

— Добрый день, чем я могу... Поттер? — Драко удивленно вскинул брови. В последнюю очередь он ожидал тут увидеть его. К услугами Поттера-то наверняка был весь запас Мунго, со всеми целителями и стажерами в придачу. Конечно, он изменился, все-таки пятнадцать лет прошло с их последней встречи. Но это был несомненно он: все те же торчащие во все сторону волосы, дурацкие круглые очки. Драко вспомнил, как когда-то сам себя убеждал, что совсем не находил его привлекательным, что совсем не сходил с ума по этим губам, и, конечно, совсем не видел его во сне. 

Вообще, не так уж он и изменился. 

Поттер как-то натянуто улыбнулся и осмотрелся.

— Да, я... Как дела, Мал... Драко? Как бизнес идет? — Поттер постарался придать голосу теплоты, но оба отлично понимали, что того в последнюю очередь волнует бизнес. — Миленько тут у тебя. Яблоками пахнет.

— Спасибо, не жалуюсь, — Драко скрестил руки на груди, окидывая давнего «недруга» внимательным взглядом. Конечно, к настоящему времени никакой ненависти уже не осталось (со стороны Драко уж точно), но и хотя бы приятелями они так и не стали: слишком сильно развела их жизнь. Но вид Поттера так напоминал Драко о собственной глупости, что ему хотелось как можно скорее выпроводить его. Не для того же тот пришел, чтобы инспектировать его запасы! — И чем я могу тебе помочь? 

Поттер замялся, вновь отводя взгляд, будто пытаясь прочитать этикетки на бутылках за спиной Драко. Тот только скептически улыбнулся: тут у него был не супермаркет, и без его консультации было все равно ничего не разобрать. Наконец, сдавшись, Поттер выдавил из себя что-то невнятное:

— А можно мне... ну, что все мужчины берут. Чтобы помогло... — Драко огромным усилием воли удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. И всего-то?! Тоже нашел проблему — за этим к нему на самом деле обращался каждый второй мужчина. Конечно, Поттеру еще и сорока не было, и было немного грустно это слышать, но Драко прекрасно представлял, что и стрессов, и сидячей работы у главы Аврората хватало. И стало понятно, почему тот предпочел его маленькую лавочку, а не больницу. Только огласки герою Британии и не хватало. 

— Держи, — через секунду на прилавке оказался темно-синий флакончик из непрозрачного стекла. На этикетке был изображен улыбающийся мужчина с пышной шевелюрой. Поттер облегченно выдохнул и положил на прилавок галлеон, забирая снадобье.

— Принимать лучше вечером, одну каплю на стакан воды, не больше, — крикнул он уже почти в спину Поттеру.

— Спасибо! — тот ушел, даже не забрав сдачу, на что Драко лишь пожал плечами. 

***

За три дня Драко и думать забыл о Поттере и его дурацком поведении: ему пришел заказ на изготовление целой партии закрепительного состава для локонов от салона красоты, и он трудился не покладая рук. 

Но тот успешно о себе напомнил. Выглядел Поттер странно: начал краснеть, едва увидев Малфоя, волосы торчали во все стороны, мантия была криво застегнута... 

— Что, не подошло? — сразу перешел к делу Драко, не сдерживая улыбку. Поттер, кажется, покраснел еще больше и прокашлялся. 

— Что мне с этим делать, Малфой? — он оперся о прилавок, дергая уголком рта. Кажется, ему было явно не до шуток, но Драко не мог удержаться. 

— Ну, есть несколько вариантов... Для начала можно попробовать рукой... 

— Я уже попробовал рукой, Малфой, — в голосе Поттера явно прорезались раздраженные нотки, еще больше раззадоривая Драко. — И это совсем не тот эффект, который я ожидал! 

— Ты превысил дозировку, да? — судя по виду Поттера, тот явно не спал всю ночь. — И что ты хочешь от меня, Поттер? Я же предупреждал. 

— Ты должен мне помочь! Это только твоя вина, — Поттер изо всех сил пытался звучать обвиняюще, но Драко явно слышал умоляющие нотки. И держать себя в руках было все сложнее. Облизнувшись, Драко чуть закусил губу:

— К сожалению, антидот у меня закончился, — соврал он, не моргнув глазом. — Но я могу помочь тебе... иначе. 

Конечно, он ожидал, что Поттер возмутится, разозлится, ну или поймет шутку и рассмеется, но тот неожиданно кивнул. 

— Мерлин, что угодно, Малфой, только сделай, чтобы это прошло, — сделав шаг назад, Поттер распахнул полы мантии, открывая взоры бугор, сильно натянувший ткань штанов. 

Драко подумал, что шутка зашла слишком далеко. Что нужно перестать издеваться над беднягой и дать ему зелье. 

Но Драко правда так сох по нему еще в Хогвартсе, у него давно уже никого не было, да и просто — перед ним стоял сам Гарри Поттер, с охренительной эрекцией, буквально умоляющий заняться с ним сексом. Даже буддийский монах не смог бы удержаться, а уж Драко до обета воздержания было точно далеко. 

Вынув палочку из-под прилавка, Драко одним взмахом закрыл дверь, опустил шторы и перевернул табличку на двери. Поттер громко вздохнул, Драко даже в полумраке заметил, что на его лице проступило еще больше напряжения. Обойдя прилавок, Драко замер на несколько секунд, просто рассматривая Поттера. 

Он был красив. Вблизи он нравился Драко еще больше, нравились и резкие черты лица, и следы щетины на щеках и подбородке, и яркие глаза, кажущиеся из-за очков немного беззащитными. 

— Не передумал, Поттер? — Драко снял с него очки, все еще терзаемый сомнениями. Вместо ответа тот подался вперед. Губы у Поттера были сухими и очень горячими, и первые несколько секунд поцелуй был неловким, но Драко все равно ощутил, как сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Он снова почувствовал себя семнадцатилетним и очень влюбленным. 

Через секунду Драко уже обнимал Поттера за талию, прижимаясь к нему всем телом; его ладони гладили спину под свободной футболкой. Кожа у Поттера везде была горячая, и Драко очень понравилось ее касаться. Но Поттеру нужно было явно что-то большее, он с силой надавил на плечи Драко, заставляя его опуститься на колени. Дважды просить его было не нужно (да даже один раз не потребовалось), Драко сдернул его пижамные штаны, тут же обхватив член рукой. Он видел, насколько красной и воспаленной была кожа, поэтому с особой осторожностью накрыл головку губами, но пальцы Поттера тут же надавили затылок, давая понять, что меньше всего он сейчас хотел осторожности. Эти уверенные движения сильно контрастировали с его растерянным тоном, и у Драко от предвкушения и возбуждения сжималось все внутри. Послушно подавшись вперед, он расслабил горло, позволяя Поттеру резкими движениями бедер глубоко входить в его рот. Драко впился пальцами в его бедра, чтобы не упасть, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как твердый член больно упирается в ширинку. Но Поттеру потребовалось всего полминуты, и Драко отстранился, утирая с уголка губ белесую каплю. 

— Помогло? — хрипло поинтересовался он, всматриваясь в лицо Поттера, так и не поднимаясь с колен. 

— Вот то, что ты на меня так смотришь, Малфой, точно не помогает, — Поттер протянул ему руку, чтобы тот мог подняться, и неожиданно мягким жестом убрал упавшую на лицо светлую прядь волос. — У тебя всегда такой сервис? 

— Только для особого клиента, — Драко хмыкнул. — Не могу себе позволить отпустить самого Гарри Поттера неудовлетворенного моими услугами. 

Поттер тоже улыбнулся, проводя пальцем по его губам. Казалось, что все случившееся его ничуть не расстроило. Драко мечтательно подумал, что, может быть, даже, он надеялся на что-то такое? В конце концов, он направился сюда, а не к бывшей жене. 

— Вообще, Малфой, думаю, я должен вернуть тебе долг, — наклонившись к его уху, Поттер мягко прикусил мочку. — И, конечно, я не совсем на этот эффект рассчитывал, покупая эликсир от выпадения волос, но мне интересно посмотреть, что еще ты можешь мне предложить. 

Драко закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, боясь сбить настроение Поттера, и вновь обнял его за талию.

— Я как раз недавно изобрел смазку с охлаждающим эффектом, если тебе интересно. 

О, у него был очень обширный ассортимент и совершенно свободный остаток дня.


End file.
